Serenade of Spirits
by Ivy Darklight
Summary: Missing Sen with all his heart Haku tries to summon her, instead he gets a group of demons, demon slayers, miko's and kitsune.Can he handle them along with a grown up Chihiro?Lemons and Limes in Later chaps, full summary inside.IY,YYH
1. Chapter 1

**sSs**

**I do not own Spirited Away, Inuyasha & co. or Hiei and Kurama, Kina is mine though so you can't have her as are Yasha (or at least the concept), Kiko (same), and Yuki (surely you've gotten it by now). **

**Full Summary: We all know (or if you don't you are a sad, sad little person) the basic story line of Spirited Away. How Chihiro (Sen) saves Haku (Kohaku) from death with true love. How Chihiro goes back to the human world after her adventure in the Spirit World (I don't know if it is the correct term for it and if you don't like it I can fix it) goes home.**

**This takes place seven years after she's returned. After being in the Spirit World her parents discover that she's a lot stronger so they make her learn about everything, she absorbes it all like a sponge. She decides to return to Haku because she doesn't fit into this world and she hopes that he will remember their love.**

**Haku was depressed after Chihiro left, for a year he barely ate and didn't speak. Then after a terrible storm he finds a girl different than any spirit or human he's ever seen. Her name is Kina and she brings light back to his world and manages to keep everyone even Yubaba on her toes.**

**It's seven years after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Inuyasha are married and have twins; the six year old Yasha (boy) and Kiko (girl). Sango and Miroku got married a few years after that and are pregnant with their first child (I know it sounds weird but that is right). Sesshomaru travels with the group and his arm has grown back (A/N: He will be very OOC in the beginning but as time goes on and Kina annoys him he will revert, some what, into his old self); Rin has died and he carries grief with him all the time.**

**Yusuke and Keiko were married soon after the Dark Tournament, they had a daughter named Yuki (after her loving midwife). Kurama's mother died shortly after he returned of a strange illness. On the night of her death some strange things appear, even stranger than normal. Kurama and Hiei become roomies and are now myth and legend experts.**

**I hope that everyone likes it more than my other stories, and I'd love replies! **

Ever since Chihiro left the Spirit World everything in life seemed to be easier for her. She got better grades, was stronger and faster than everyone else and had so much energy. Her parents deciding that she was some kind of genius enrolled her in many different things; she excelled in all of them.

Chihiro was now seventeen, a woman. She had moved out of her parent's house never forgetting that it was their fault she had been captured in the Spirit World. Of course she never minded but it was the principle of the matter. She had a small house near the tunnel, every morning she walked their and placed flowers outside of the entrance and every evening she returned to find them gone.

It made her happy to think that Kohaku was getting her flowers but a voice in the back of her mind told her that it had all been a dream. Chihiro had grown into a lovely woman and many men wanted to date her but she always avoided these men. They wanted her for her body, not her mind, or spirit.

It was the morning of her eighteenth birthday, she was outside hanging her laundry and singing. The singing lessons had come after the piano lessons and before the swordsmanship and bow lessons. People told her she had a lovely voice but she only sang for herself afraid that this like all the other things were just an after effect from her prolonged time in the Spirit World.

She was thinking of Kohaku…Haku, it poured out of her heart into one of her favorite songs. Her words echoed threw the small valley in which she lived. Chihiro closed her eyes and the winds lifted tossing her long hair around her giving her the feeling she was flying.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

'Oh Haku, I miss you so much. I miss Lin, I miss Granny and No Face. I love you…' She thought continuing to sing.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Chihiro dropped the shirt she was going to hang and felt the hair band that Granny had given her so long ago.

_I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Chihiro opened her eyes and ran into the house. She had to go back, she couldn't survive in this world without Haku. She didn't belong with humans any more. Chihiro knew what she was going to do, go and ask Yubaba for her job back, explain herself; find Haku.

Her bare feet hit the grass with amazing speed. She nearly flew when she ran, her old teachers were amazed by it and to increase the speed made her wear heavy weights and clothes all the time. When she had left her parents and the tutors normal clothes were so light. Chihiro remembered that it had gotten so that each shoe was thirty five pounds, each sock twenty, her undershirt was forty five, both undergarments were each thirty pounds, her pants fifty pounds. The clothes were a way to keep her normal but she was still fast even in the heavy clothes.

Reaching the tunnel Chihiro felt a huge burden lift off her shoulders. With tears in her eyes she ran through the tunnel. They floated out behind her and before they reached the ground turned into diamonds.

sSs

In the Spirit World, Yubaba's business was going well. Haku was her assistant manager and he was quiet good at it. She knew that he wished for a new river but it could never happen, humans would never learn. Yubaba also knew that in seven years he had never forgotten about Chihiro and mourned everyday about being unable to go to her.

Her son was now older and was taking an active part in the business, slowly he was becoming more confident more like the Great Spirit that he would one day be. Yubaba was writing a letter to her sister when she heard a few notes come in through her window._ Because of you, I am afraid._ She didn't recognize the voice at first when she did Yubaba nearly choked on her own spit…Chihiro.

Lin was scrubbing one of the tubs. She blew a stray hair out of her face, with a heavy heart she put the scrub brush into the water again. Today was the anniversary of the day Sen left. Not that she had cared or anything but because the bath house had been so quite without her these past seven years.

'Well not that quite' she realized with a smile. The first year without Sen had been really hard on Haku, he was so depressed that he didn't talk to anyone except Lin and he hardly ate. Then one day the winds blew so strong and it rained so hard that the bath house shut down for a week and everyone was locked in.

When the waters finally receded Haku had gone out to see what damage had been done to the outside of the house. He rushed back in with something in his arms, after that he didn't leave the Boiler Man's for three days. When he came back he had a girl by his side.

"Everyone this is Kina, she'll be staying with us for now on." She was around his age but everyone knew that she wasn't from around here. Her hair was the color of the sun at night and a moon-like silver during the day but her eyes were a bright green; she was small but already seemed so confident in her new environment. She bowed to everyone only after being told by Haku, on her left cheek was a small bandage and one of her arms was covered in bandages.

Lin laughed at the memory of Yubaba confronting Haku about Kina only to discover a few minutes into the conversation that she was speaking with Kina. The girl had so many talents that came naturally that even Yubaba was cautious. Kina was also very mischievous and loved playing pranks on all the workers but Lin didn't mind because she brightened Haku's life.

"Hello Miss Lin, need some help?" Kina's small voice asked from behind her. Lin motioned her foreward, Kina made a brush appear out of thin air and started to scrub.

"Miss Lin?" Lin grunted and started on a different spot.

"On this day Haku always is so much sadder than normal. Why is this, is their anything I can do?" Lin smiled to herself and stopped scrubbing.

"Kina, a year before the winds blew you here we had another girl. A human named Sen, Haku and her were very close she saved him from death he saved her from Yubaba." Kina stopped scrubbing and Lin could tell that the spirit was crying.

"He often calls for her in his sleep and I can do nothing…I cannot cross into that world I've tried…I cannot bring her back to him." Lin patted Kina's arm and went back to scrubbing.

"She'll come back, I just don't know when. Yubaba told me that when humans are in this world as long as Sen was they tend to come back." Kina nodded and started scrubbing with renewed vigor.

They scrubbed for a few more minutes when Kina's ears pricked up. She heard something, something very beautiful. Quickly she dropped the brush and flew out of the bath house leaving Lin covered in soap bubbles.

sSs

Chihiro breathed in the fresh air of the Spirit World and knew that finally she was home. She ran as fast as she could to the bridge and crossed it with a light heart. Her heart sang to see everything again, so much more familiar than her own home was.

Kina flew faster as she tried to reach the beautiful sound. Then she saw it, a trail of dust. She laughed and flew down seeing that it was a girl and she smelled so strange.

Chihiro saw the thing fly towards her and stopped before they collided. When she looked into the thing's face she saw it was a girl and she was smiling. On a closer inspection Chihiro found that the girl looked just like her except with different hair and eyes.

"I'm Kina, are you Sen?" The girl asked, Chihiro could only nod numbly before she was whisked into the air.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro yelled, her voice drifting off in the rush of air they created.

"You are Sen, Haku's Sen…I must take you to him." Chihiro's heart leapt finally meeting her in the air. Haku remembered her.

Haku had been practicing contacting other worlds trying to reach Chihiro. When he had first found Kina he thought that it was Chihiro he still didn't know what the girl was. She was amazing he knew that, she cooked and cleaned never ran out of energy always wanted to have fun and she was powerful; so powerful that even Yubaba left her alone treating her like royalty.

So now he had almost done it, today with the final ingredient he would reach Chihiro and they would be together again. He could almost feel her skin, smell her hair, taste her lips.

'Soon Chihiro,' He thought 'Soon I will have you back and everything will be right again.'

sSs

Inuyasha and his friends had been traveling for days they were tired and hungry all they wanted to do was rest.

Sesshomaru wandered behind them he had regained his arm when strange winds blew through the land many years before.

Sango and Miroku was the main item of the group, at least for now. Sango was pregnant with their first child and no one could be a more nervous father than Miroku. He held his slowly ballooning wife as they continued on.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together had defeated Naraku so now the group only traveled to waste time and to stay together. Shortly after Naraku's fall Kikyou had come to Inuyasha asking him to come once again with her to hell, he refused and married Kagome.

It had been six years since Naraku's fall, and Kagome's and Inuyasha's twins were a handful at six. Yasha looked like his uncle but had his father's eyes and mother's spirit; he was gentle and soft but a fighter when in the mood. Kiko was already a little hellion, she was the spitting image of her mother but just like her father. She beat Yasha to a pulp anytime he crossed her and more than once she had defeated enemies that had come after her or her brother.

On this particular day little Yasha was the first to give into his fatigue. He lay down on the ground and began to complain of a pain in his stomach. Sesshomaru, who had completely turned around from being a snobby, self-centered hating man into a caring Uncle, was the first at his side.

"Inuyasha I think we should stop, for everyone's sake." True he wasn't tired but they little ones didn't seem to be able to take much more and Sango was heading into her sixth month. Inuyasha huffed but agreed, they set up camp near a small river.

"Alright kids, here's some history this river is called the Kohaku River, in my time it was filled in with dirt and covered with apartments." Kiko was appalled by this. Sesshomaru and Miroku had been teaching her about myths, about spirits and how if a spirit's home was destroyed then it wandered the spirit realm lost forever.

"Momma why would someone do that to the poor spirit, it probably lost it's name and is wandering around trying to find it's home." Kagome patted her daughter's head and tucked in her son. He had already fallen asleep and was snoring quietly.

"Well Kiko, people need more room and sometimes they have to risk losing spirits." Her daughter seemed satisfied with this answer and quickly fell asleep next to her brother. Kagome went and sat next to the fire with the others, and sighed.

"Sesshomaru why do you have to tell her things like that?" Sesshomaru snorted into his drink, they didn't have any food.

"You act as if you don't believe in the spirits." Sesshomaru said, Kagome stuck out her chin defiantly.

"And you do?" Sesshomaru sighed and glanced at the stars.

"I know that they are real and your daughter should know about them for they may save her life someday." Nothing else was said and slowly the group drifted off into sleep all except for Sesshomaru.

He watched his niece and nephew, the stars, his family. He sighed as he thought of Rin, her smiling face… the way she looked as she died in his arms. A small tear fell down his face. It was the day the strange winds blew but they only blew afterwards, before he and Rin had been in his garden. Naraku sent one of his incarnations; while she and Sesshomaru fought he had snuck up and stabbed Rin to teach Sesshomaru a lesson.

No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't heal her Naraku's magic was the only thing that could save her. Her eyes flitted open and shut as her blood slowly drained out of her body. Sesshomaru had been covered with the warm stickiness of it and began to weep. There was a small stream on his property his tears mixed with the water and it turned a deep blue.

"Sesshomaru…" Rin said, five minutes he had been holding her watching and feeling her life force fall away.

"Yes Rin…" Sesshomaru replied holding back his tears.

"I'm going to die…" Sesshomaru wanted to tell her it wasn't true but she continued "My mamma told me once that great spirits live all around us…this Rin wishes to be turned to ash and given to the wind, water and earth as her body will be have been given to fire…"

Sesshomaru could only nod and grimace in pain as she began to cough up blood. She asked him to clean her so that when they were found she would not be unlady-like. Sesshomaru smiled at this and agreed. Placing Rin into the strange blue water he began to clean her, the blood rinsed off but remained in the water. Down the stream was a small village Sesshomaru heard cries but stayed with Rin washing her until bodies began to pack the stream so that no water flowed.

Rin died in Sesshomaru's arms looking up at him and smiling "The stream has chosen me Sesshomaru I will take its place…" She laughed and then shuddered as she died in his arms. Letting out a howl Sesshomaru set Rin's last wishes into motion.

He spun a tale of a beautiful girl whose heart was made of gold and no matter how fierce or scary the demon was she always loved them. The villagers took the tale and the stream became The River Rin, which Kagome said in modern times was a memorial site for war victims.

After Rin's cremation which took place the day of her death the strange winds blew and carried her ashes all over land and sea, fulfilling the girl's wish. Soon after Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and they both defeated their much hated enemy. Sesshomaru became soft after that, he was a kind and understanding leader, Rin and his niece and nephew changed him.

Yasha awoke to find a private place to go. He had to go so bad that he didn't notice the strange tingling he felt in his lower body. By the time he felt it he had already been whisked away. The void was a strange one full of color and light he enjoyed it, only moments later he heard screaming beside him faces he knew and faces he didn't. Kiko found him and the two linked hands laughing in the strange void.

sSs

Kurama was awake on the strange night. Life was so happy; Spirit Detectives were popping up everywhere Yusuke and the others got more time off until it came to be that Yusuke and Keiko had time to have a child. They named her Yuki after Yukina the midwife and wonderful aunt.

Personally he loved the little girl but knew that she was like her mother, normal; their three year old son on the other chance he was special. When he turned two years old every time a stranger picked him up or came close a force field erupted from his body, that entire year of his life he didn't leave the house. Genkai and Koenma wanted him trained early but Keiko wouldn't have it, she said that she'd leave Yusuke if he tried to train her son to do 'dangerous things'.

Seven years ago he had been sitting with his mother in a hospital. She was dying of cancer and with all his persuasive powers he couldn't convince Botan to spare her life. The window had been open so that they both could get fresh air when it blew in his mother sighed.

"I should have gone back, they're calling me they always do but I never went back…" With a last sigh of despair the wind had stolen the breath and life from his mother. With a cry Kurama had fallen over her body and heard a voice 'You will get your chance…you will get their some day.'

Hiei had been wake during Kurama's mother's death. He had been listening in the waiting area to his friend's pain. With a heavy heart he traveled outside to see the strangest sight.

Spirit carriers that he had only seen in old stories, thousands of them were all traveling as fast as they could to the east towards the rising sun. Three of them were carrying what looked to be a woman, with a closer look and a cry of despair when two of the carriers broke off the form turned to shimmering light. That was the last time that Hiei saw Kurama's mother.

In seven years he himself had moved in with Kurama, as friends, they always talked about his mother and spent all that time researching myths and legends, Kurama's favorite was that of Rin of the River, Hiei loved the story of Kiko the Brave.

It was a full moon and both of them were lying outside under the stars laughing telling each other the stories they knew by heart. Hiei felt it first a slow tingling moving up his body, when he was about to mention this to Kurama they were sucked into a void.

People surrounded them, young, very young all dressed in old fashioned garb all the young children were laughing all except one little girl. 'Yuki!' Kurama cried but all the noise was sucked away as they landed in another dimension on a cold, stone floor.

sSs

Kina landed in Haku's room at the same moment the others landed. In the jumbled mess she managed to sort every one upright in a matter of moments.

"I brought you your Sen, you can no longer be unhappy." She smiled and waved at the others before stopping to stare at Kurama and Sesshomaru before moving on to float above Chihiro.

Haku was puzzled about where the others came from and when Inuyasha spoke up in and extremely huffy manor.

"Why are we here?" He said not noticing that he had already started to become transparent. Haku swore under his breath.

"Because I was trying to bring Chihiro here, back to me, I must have summoned you on accident." Haku pushed Kina away as she tried to whisper something in his ears "It will be only a few moments and I'll have you home…not now Kina…" Kina gave up with him and cleared her throat.

"EXCUSE ME BUT WILL THE HUMANS AND DEMON'S DISAPPEARING PLEASE STEP FOREWARD!" This sent them all into a panic, but again Kina got them organized. She gave each of them a morsel of food and they stopped fading away.

Chihiro was amazed, all of them were so different but Kina was defiantly the strangest. As long as she was by Kohaku's side though nothing could harm her, besides this world felt so right.

"Yuki, Yuki were are you?" Kurama suddenly called out causing Hiei to realize that he hadn't seen her in a while. Both called loudly searching for Yusuke's daughter searching through the large group of people.

"Yasha? Kiko?" Kagome cried out, they had disappeared. Both groups called out when they heard older voices respond.

"Kurama, Hiei?" Both of the demons rushed towards the voice and saw a strange sight. She was tall, perhaps twenty, she was still in children's clothes but now they barely concealed full, round, breasts. Her long legs were tan and lean, not an once of fat was on her body; hell she even had a six pack. Yuki's hair was long and brown framing her delicate face, her eyes were big and soulful defiantly her fathers.

"Yuki?" They asked coming towards her mouths hanging open. She looked at herself and seemed happy with her appearance.

"I always wanted to be grown up." She said proudly in a woman's voice. With a deliberate move Kina covered Yuki in a blanket and moved on to the others.

Yasha and Kiko stood in the back of the room both were clearly late teens. Yasha stood as tall as Sesshomaru and had ears that resembled his fathers. They didn't have the cute puppy quality they seemed more in tune more demon like. On each cheek was a blue jagged stripe, he was also clad in the clothes he had worn as a boy. The shirt had ripped so that Yasha's muscled body was clearly visible his pants had shrunken and ripped to a Hulk-like effect on him. You could see that on each ankle he bore the same jagged stripes, with clawed hands and feet Sesshomaru swore that he saw his father staring back at him, he even had his hair like his grandfathers. It was long and white tied at the top of Yasha's head and looked windswept like looking into the past.

Kiko was also a sight to see. When she was little she had looked like Kagome now her eyes were a deep passionate green, though she was lean and muscled there was something about the way she carried herself. Inuyasha took a step back and gasped as he realized it, the way she stood, her hair, her face, even the way she was built she was Kikyou. Kagome was still innocent he knew that one day she would look like Kikyou he daughter was her reborn. She was perhaps more well endowed then Kikoyu or Kagome and her aura was more powerful than Kagome's and she had grown so much stronger in recent years.

"Yasha…Kiko…" Kina said and gave the shuddering teens blankets, they looked at her as if to say 'how'd you know our names?' but Kina just winked at them and went around to close mouths hanging open at the sights of the once small children like this.

"My babies!" Kagome ran to them and hugged each of them. Then with unstoppable speed she went to Haku.

"What have you done to them? You bastard!" She was about to slap when Kina came and grabbed her arm she sat her down and gave her some tea that she got out of thin air.

"Alright, Kohaku I think they need an explanation." Chihiro said holding onto Haku as if he would disappear if she let him go. Sango's eyes began to water when she heard that, it brought back all the memories of her younger brother. Miroku caught her as she fell to the ground crying. He kissed her softly. Haku rubbed his head and Kina conjured up chairs for everyone. Kohaku began his tail of meeting Chihiro, she filled in parts that he had been asleep for and what had happened in her world.

"So I wanted to bring her back but was unable to cross the barrier I wanted to bring her here through the void but I seem to have gotten you all instead." Kagome was not satisfied with this answer.

"Why are my children like this!" She demanded Chihiro rubbed Haku's shoulders and he rubbed his temples, everyone could tell that he was about to respond I don't know when Kina floated down from the ceiling…were she'd been listening.

"I know…they're like this because at these ages they are most powerful." Kina smiled matter of factly at them all and before the others could question Kina sang out "Hi Yubaba!" The old woman came bursting through the door.

"What the hell's going on in here Haku and why do I smell humans?" With sweat running down his face Haku was unable to answer. He fanned himself and Chihiro bowed to Yubaba, as did Kagome, Sango and Kiko. The men just sort of nodded at her before she began to blow smoke out of her large nose.

**sSs**

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you all like it, and if you get confused don't be afraid to ask.**

**Chapter dedications will go to the first five replies that I get so reply darn you!**

**Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter is Proudly Dedicated to my First Reviewer Little Sauke Kun lover!**

**I do not own Spirited Away, Inuyasha & co. or Hiei and Kurama, Kina is mine though so you can't have her as are Yasha (or at least the concept), Kiko (same), and Yuki (surely you've gotten it by now). **

**Full Summary: We all know (or if you don't you are a sad, sad little person) the basic story line of Spirited Away. How Chihiro (Sen) saves Haku (Kohaku) from death with true love. How Chihiro goes back to the human world after her adventure in the Spirit World (I don't know if it is the correct term for it and if you don't like it I can fix it) goes home.**

**This takes place seven years after she's returned. After being in the Spirit World her parents discover that she's a lot stronger so they make her learn about everything, she absorbes it all like a sponge. She decides to return to Haku because she doesn't fit into this world and she hopes that he will remember their love.**

**Haku was depressed after Chihiro left, for a year he barely ate and didn't speak. Then after a terrible storm he finds a girl different than any spirit or human he's ever seen. Her name is Kina and she brings light back to his world and manages to keep everyone even Yubaba on her toes.**

**It's seven years after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Inuyasha are married and have twins; the six year old Yasha (boy) and Kiko (girl). Sango and Miroku got married a few years after that and are pregnant with their first child (I know it sounds weird but that is right). Sesshomaru travels with the group and his arm has grown back (A/N: He will be very OOC in the beginning but as time goes on and Kina annoys him he will revert, some what, into his old self); Rin has died and he carries grief with him all the time.**

**Yusuke and Keiko were married soon after the Dark Tournament, they had a daughter named Yuki (after her loving midwife). Kurama's mother died shortly after he returned of a strange illness. On the night of her death some strange things appear, even stranger than normal. Kurama and Hiei become roomies and are now myth and legend experts.**

sSs

"That wasn't very polite of you Kina I'm very ashamed." Haku said as he was laying out his bath robe. Chihiro was already asleep on her own bed at the other end of the room. The personal spring was a new investment, after the first year of being in the Spirit World Kina had gotten all the top employee's private rooms, now each private room had a spring as did the group rooms.

Kina floated above Haku adding different salts and soaps to his water, she and the Boiler Man had a special relationship. Kina could go anywhere in the Spirit World that she wished and she brought him back herbs and things for his baths, in return he gave her secret combinations to use on Haku to make him more relaxed.

"It wasn't polite but it was sorely needed." Kina giggled and added a last pinch of a blue salt. Haku gave her a look and she returned it, floating back to the floor Kina hugged Haku.

"I have returned your Sen, perhaps now you can be happy." She had the saddest look on her face Haku wanted to comfort her but she faded away before he had the chance. He sighed and stripped off his clothes.

With a tender step Haku had submerged himself in the warm water it fizzled and popped when he moved and gave off a pleasant smell. He thought over what had happened during the day and then washed it away with Kina's hand made soap.

True Yubaba had no right to yell at him like that for calling the people from the other worlds he had retorted that she had no right to keep humans here. They had argued and yelled, all the while Kina had been showing the others to there room. She had returned with a look of disapproval on her young face.

"I thought you babies would be done by now, what's done is done, and perhaps it was meant to be this way." Yubaba was even more steamed at the thought of them staying here with her.

"Miserable little thing I allow you to stay here and these are the thanks I get, and all because I didn't know what you are, you are probably nothing more than a lost river spirit!" Kina had shot her a look that caused all the flowers in Haku's chamber to wilt.

Kina had slowly begun to step foreword towards Yubaba with each step thunder clapped outside and the wind whistled. Her eyes began to narrow and she was twisting her fingers. Hair risen on end Kina had reached Yubaba with a snap of her tiny fingers the wind and thunder stopped.

"Do not insult what you do not understand Yubaba. If I had wanted I could have destroyed this place on my arrival, seeing as I didn't nor did I attempt too you should show more respect. I would also like to warn you about insulting any of our guests, they are under my protection seeing as I feel somewhat responsible for there arrival." She turned to walk away and then turned back "And Yubaba remember I know every move you make before you make it, I'm as the wind you breath if there is play that I do not approve of this bath house may fall to me as I will be the only one in your will." Yubaba had stepped back and then all the tension in the room suddenly stopped when Kina smiled.

"Well I'll see you all later." With that she had disappeared and Yubaba was far to frazzled to do anything but trudge back to her room.

Haku sunk into the warm relaxing water. Those people he had brought into the world were odd. The one "hanyou" as he called himself had ears at the top of his head but no demon that he knew had ears atop his or her head; sighing he let the warm water's fill his soul with good thoughts.

He thought of Chihiro. God she looked lovely, her hair longer than before placed in a delicate tail at the base of her neck. Her mouth was now soft and generous, a woman's mouth Haku decided at long last. Chihiro's body held all the curves and glories that only insane men could imagine possessing. He, Haku, had this beautiful woman sleeping in his room, and he wanted her and needed her.

Glancing down at the water Haku noticed his own arousal and blushed madly. Quickly he pulled a towel around his lower half and drained the water. '_You mustn't think like that Haku, not until she's ready to give you everything she wants and has and needs…'_ He thought silently to himself. Clutching at his last bit of sanity, suppressing the urge to take Chihiro to places she had never been, Haku got his fresh sleeping kimono on and slipped under his soft satin sheets. Slowly into the dark Haku looked at the beautiful creature sleeping beside him and then traveled into sleep where he dreamed of possessing her body, mind and soul.

sSs

The room where the gang was sleeping was quiet around him. Sesshomaru sat and watched as his now fully grown neice and nephew slept against their parents sleeping forms.

With a sigh he roused himself and went to explore the strange place where they were presently trapped. In the night his eyes glowed the feral gold, the same color that he learned to love in his nephew and brother. As he left the room he saw Kagome and Inuyasha wrapped tightly around each other in a lover's never ending hold. She wouldn't age as long as Inuyasha was alive, once he died she would begin to age just as she had before.

The halls were barely lit but he needed no light. We walked past many different kinds of demons and humans that were all sleeping. Finding nothing of interest Sesshomaru was about to go back to his room when he heard a beautiful sound coming from outside.

With quick, but steady and quiet movements Sesshomaru headed outside to a deck like area. He saw the girl that had been their when they arrived but she didn't look the same and the beautiful noise was coming from her.

sSs

Kina saw that everyone was finally asleep, with a quick breath she went outside to where she slept. The sea was her home, she was a great and powerful spirit or demon, which ever way you put it. She was neither sea, nor air, nor fire, nor earth; she was everything of power that anyone from any world or time could imagine.

But she preferred the sea. Kina was governed by a man named Red, which was a name for appearance not parental wishes. His hair was the color of the purest rose, his eyes shone like two rubies, even his skin had a red tint to it. He sent Kina where she was needed, not bothering to tell her what dimension that she'd land in or what appearance she'd take.

This time it had been the girls, Chihiro's. Kina figured that at first she was there to keep Haku from being sad but then as time went on she realized it was deeper than that. Three worlds had collided when she was sent and those three were now together again, she had to right the wrongs done and she had to make legends and heroes out of children turned adult.

At night she got to strip her guise, the guise of Chihiro's face. Her face was now a mixture of Kagura and Rin though she did not know this. This was the face she was born with but was told because these eyes shifted color and because she was so un-naturally beautiful in this state that Red had to make sure her face was able to shift along with her other body features.

Her body was no longer short but long and elegant, a dancer's body. Her breasts were large but perky and seemed neither too big nor too small for the body. Her toned muscles showed through the clothes she wore that evening. She had on a tight black shirt from the regular world, it was low cut and had spaghetti straps. Her pants were small, tight and pink.

At this moment Kina's hands were the hands she was born with delicate fingers that bore sharp and lethal looking claws. Her feet did the same and her ears were slightly elfin as the tips showed through the mess of black hair that she had.

The sea always inspired her to sing. She had been raised as a normal, human, American girl until her fifteenth birthday. Kina still loved Disney songs memorized her favorites and sang them on occasion when she knew none of her assignments could hear.

_You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...  
_

Sesshomaru heard the first haunted lyrics and his heart leapt into his chest. She was beautiful, her voice was lovely; and faintly he could see traces of his own beloved Rin in her face.

Kina had been picked out of one hundred new born baby girls to become the World Watcher. As such she was taken from her crib an hour after birth and instilled with all the great powers of those who had come, those who were, and those that were yet to come on Earth.

Red had also been one of those babes, except where Kina was returned Red had been taken and trained to lead her on her many adventures and quests. It was always thought by the Creators that Red and Kina would love each other, but Kina knew that wasn't the case.

She had dreamed as a young girl of her true love. She had seen him again that night. Kina knew that she may never have him, but all she wanted was one night with him; one night would free her from Red as a life mate. One night with her only love would give her a child to carry on the work so that twice as much could get done. _  
_

_You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name  
_

Sesshomaru was walking on egg shells, she believed in the river spirits, all spirits. He felt himself go hard at the thought of taking this perfect woman out of her tight strange clothes and making her his.

sSs

Kina wasn't always Kina. 'My name used to be Melody, Melody Brown but they changed it so that I would forget…but I'll never forget them.' Melody smelled someone's arousal on the wind but ignored it, it was probably from one of the other rooms.

_  
You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
_

Her voice was so lovely and dramatic, so soothing, he never wanted her to stop Sesshomaru could listen to her sing forever.

Kina decided that she didn't want to be Kina any longer, she wanted them to call her Melody so that she could live her own life her way. She heard a soft voice join her own, a man that didn't know the lyrics but sang to accompany her soul._  
_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Melody opened her eyes and saw her true love standing next to her. She decided to take it slow with him, he was a full blooded Youkai lord and she was worse than a mutt. She grabbed his hand in hers and smiled.

"Welcome Lord Sesshomaru I didn't think I would see you leaving your room on this cool night."

She was being coy with him and Sesshomaru knew this, he could smell her own excitement, fear… arousal. He suppressed the urge to kiss all the way down her lovely neck to her waiting breasts.

"Yes Kina, it truly is a strange sight, but you even stranger…" He stopped and went up closer to her ear "And more beautiful." Kina shuddered at his voice in her ear and almost melted into his arms.

Stiffing herself Melody quickly threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and kissed him softly. 'He tastes of dark, forbidden spices…' Melody thought before pulling herself away.

Sesshomaru didn't have time to respond to her kiss, as she pulled away before he could run his fingers threw her gorgeous black locks. She left him speechless, and he felt his blood boil and color rush to his pale cheeks; Sesshomaru noted that she was also flushed.

"Sesshomaru you need not call me Kina any longer, it was a guise that I am giving up as of this moment. You may call me Melody…" She was about to turn when he pulled her closer.

"Meet with me tomorrow Melody, I want to take you out and treat you like the princess you deserve to be…please promise me you'll come." His voice was whispered and strained. Sesshomaru could hear her heart beating crazily as the blood began to crowd his ears.

"Yes, this Melody accepts your offer…" Her voice was husky without her realizing it and she quickly turned and flew up to the room that Yubaba had given her. Sesshomaru slowly returned to his room, he sighed and fell on to his bed.

Inuyasha could smell his brother's arousal and quickly woke when he returned to the room.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?"

"I met an angel Inuyasha, and she agreed to meet with me tomorrow…I wish to court her and make her my life mate." Inuyasha was startled but then congratulated his brother.

"Well we both deserve to be happy, tell me what is her name?"

"Her name is Melody, the sound of which is music to my very ears. She used to be Kina but changed, she is powerful and beautiful…"

sSs

Hiei sat with his hands in his lap. Across the room Kurama slept peacefully in his bed, with a sigh Hiei left his room to travel down the hall. He hadn't slept well these past three years.

_He had just settled in with Kurama, each of them had a girl-friend who would visit them at their small house. Kurama had been dating a small, quite but very attractive water demon; she loved so much that he ended up proposing to her before consulting with the other's._

_Hiei's girlfriend was a fire demon, she was loud and somewhat annoying but she was rough and that was how Hiei took it. The day that he decided it was time to end it with her was the day he discovered Kurama's secret._

_He'd just thrown the stupid girl into a wall, she'd tried to kill him for deciding to break it off; now she was sleeping off a couple well deserved and placed punches. They were in Kurama's room and one of the walls had cracked open, deciding that he could fix it later Hiei had almost left until he saw a green light showing from the other side._

_Curiosity coursing threw his veins Hiei traveled down a long spiral stairway to a hidden room underneath the house. The room he stepped into was dimly lit by the strange green torches; it ran the length of the house and then some._

_The strangest part though was that the walls were covered in black painted cupboards. Stepping closer Hiei had to stop and catch his breath for a moment._

_It was him in the cupboards, pictures of him sleeping, eating, bathing…sleeping with his girlfriend, fucking his girlfriend. There were locks of his hair bunched together that showed no lack of brushing. His old tooth brush and sheets were also hanging up._

_Backing up slowly Hiei hit something, turning around it was Yoko Kurama. He grinned at Hiei and slowly backed the demon up against the wall._

_**Lime Warning**_

_Yuko Kurama smelled like fresh summer mornings, still wet with dew. He nuzzled against Hiei and breathed in his scent and then shuddered._

"_Do you know how long I've waited young one…how much I've longed for you to dump that pathetic girl so that you could only belong to me?" Hiei tried to resist but it felt right being in his arms._

_Yuko sighed and then rammed Hiei up against the wall. Without warning his tongue was in his mouth. Hiei responded to each advance and then drove Yuko to more. Soon both of them were on the floor panting hard both trying to make the other submit, both wanting to be the alpha._

_Hiei was lost in it all, even though both of them were still fully clothed both were hard as rocks and were trying hard not to submit, because submitting only meant one thing. Soon Hiei was on top of Kurama and with growls, nuzzles and whimpers of need he finally submitted._

_Yuko plunged his hand down Hiei's pants and found his long, hard waiting shaft. With deliciously slow movements he began to move his latched hand up and down. It felt so good that both of them were screaming for the other. _

_Hiei was on fire he needed it so bad, he plunged his right hand down Yuko's pants to find not a shaft but a waiting spot of heat and wet. He slid his finger's in and out in the same rhythm that he was being tortured with. It picked up speed, with lightning fast reflexes Kurama's mouth was now attached to Hiei's man hood. _

_With a final howl Hiei emptied himself into Kurama's waiting mouth. It was hot hot and good, Hiei tasted of the love that Yuko craved, he tasted of lust and fire. Hiei not wanting to be left out drove Yuko to his peak once more and when he was about to release he pulled down Yuko's pants and stuck his tongue into the warmth and tastes._

_The smell nearly drove him wild and soon Yuko gave a shuddered gasp and released into Hiei's waiting mouth. He tasted like spring, but when the final release had come Yuko began to change back into Kurama, back into a man. _

_Hiei wanted to take this man as well, take him in his mouth, tease and torture him until he wanted him as much as he wanted his fiancé; but he left Kurama alone downstairs and went to his room._

_**End Lime**_

_He stayed there until three days late Yuko came to his room. "Kurama does not remember our love, but he has feelings for you as deep as I, he has decided to court and submit to you if you will have him._

_Hiei waited and them sighed "I need time, I want him as a man and a woman, I need three or more years to find out how this is done and then I will accept."_

That was why Hiei couldn't sleep. With the beautiful fox nearby his brain go all fuddled, thank god it didn't show in front of the others; Yusuke and Kuwabara would flip out.

He wanted to mate with the fox, but without a sure way to know that neither of them would forever turn into females he couldn't, but now that he was here he'd ask that Kina girl hoping that she'd have the answers.

sSs

Melody lay on her bed and stared at the wall. Her heart was still pounding, the scent of Sesshomaru was still on her body. She sighed and covered her head with her arms, then she heard a pop and a sizzle. Raising her eyes she saw Red standing in all his glory.

He was attractive and he knew it, he flaunted it most times he had to talk with what he called the 'norms'. Red's build was nice and fit his frame, his eyes pierced the soul with a slight glance and he was somewhat charming to boot.

"What do you want Red, I'm busy?" She always said this whether she was in the middle of a battle or bathing when he popped in.

"Well sweet pea here's the thing, the Creators don't like it that you're taking your time. They don't want you to fit a role they want you to make sure that everything gets righted."

"How the in the hell am I supposed to do that Red when I've been stranded in this god forsaken dimension where the only person I ever talk to isn't even the problem I was supposed to be fixing!"

"Ah but you're wrong pet, you weren't supposed to allow Haku to cast that spell. You were supposed to take Sen's place in his heart and finally return her when the time was right. Now you've gone and screwed the whole lot of us over." Melody scowled at Red and then smiled evilly.

"Well if I can't do it alone then you'll just have to stay and help me…" Red ran and covered her mouth but it was too late. The Creators had supreme power over the two teen's lives. With a loud crack Red's ability to transport himself back to the ship was revoked.

"You suck, pet." He said coolly, his body slowly adjusting to the loss of power.

"Yes I truly do, but now I can kick your ass without you transporting away…if you get me mad that is…" Red just glared at her and she smiled.

"You can stay here, the only way out is to fly and if you can't it's a steep drop…I hope you remember Red, because if you don't then you rely on me." He slowly nodded and then grinned. Melody turned and was about to jump out the window when she heard him speak to her in her mind.

'I saw you with him, and it reminded me of another love you've had. They look so similar this Lord and Chad, perhaps the same person, but we both know it isn't meant to be; not when you always have to hide your true self and power.'

'You watch yourself Red, when I free myself you'll be the first one I come after.' He laughed out loud and in her mind creating an echo.

'I'm your only destiny mate, you have to know it by now. I was meant to be with you because only my power can match yours…' His eyes grew dark and the next words he said out loud and in her mind. "And if this Lord tries to get in my way, I'll turn him to dust just like you did to Chad when he betrayed your affections."

His voice was evil and it loathed her memories, past and present. With a cry she blackened his eye and threw him against the wall before leaping out the window and flying to the only place she felt safe in the entire dimension.

sSs

**Well that is my second installment. Kina is now Melody and part of her past is revealed but not to the people who need to hear it. **

**Kurama and Hiei? What's up with that, I'm sorry if this offends but it seems to fit the story somehow.**

**Sesshomaru is really just in need of some love and I think Melody may be the person to give it to him.**

**Haku and Sen are together again, but what will happen if his emotions get the best of him?**

**Yasha, Yuki and Kiko are all grown up but what do they really have left to learn about themselves, and is the change truly permanent?**

**I'm sure you can now see most of the pairings I will be focusing on and don't worry more limes to come and perhaps a lemon if you really want it. I'm willing to take ideas and criticism where needed.**

**Review and you get a chapter dedication!**

**Ivy Darklight **


	3. Chapter 3

**sSs**

**This is dedicated to my second reviewer dark chocolate princess!**

**I do not own Spirited Away, Inuyasha & co. or Hiei and Kurama, Kina is mine though so you can't have her as are Yasha (or at least the concept), Kiko (same), and Yuki (surely you've gotten it by now). **

**Full Summary: We all know (or if you don't you are a sad, sad little person) the basic story line of Spirited Away. How Chihiro (Sen) saves Haku (Kohaku) from death with true love. How Chihiro goes back to the human world after her adventure in the Spirit World (I don't know if it is the correct term for it and if you don't like it I can fix it) goes home.**

**This takes place seven years after she's returned. After being in the Spirit World her parents discover that she's a lot stronger so they make her learn about everything, she absorbes it all like a sponge. She decides to return to Haku because she doesn't fit into this world and she hopes that he will remember their love.**

**Haku was depressed after Chihiro left, for a year he barely ate and didn't speak. Then after a terrible storm he finds a girl different than any spirit or human he's ever seen. Her name is Kina and she brings light back to his world and manages to keep everyone even Yubaba on her toes.**

**It's seven years after Naraku's defeat, Kagome and Inuyasha are married and have twins; the six year old Yasha (boy) and Kiko (girl). Sango and Miroku got married a few years after that and are pregnant with their first child (I know it sounds weird but that is right). Sesshomaru travels with the group and his arm has grown back (A/N: He will be very OOC in the beginning but as time goes on and Kina annoys him he will revert, some what, into his old self); Rin has died and he carries grief with him all the time.**

**Yusuke and Keiko were married soon after the Dark Tournament, they had a daughter named Yuki (after her loving midwife). Kurama's mother died shortly after he returned of a strange illness. On the night of her death some strange things appear, even stranger than normal. Kurama and Hiei become roomies and are now myth and legend experts.**

**I hope that everyone likes it more than my other stories, and I'd love replies! **

The sun had only begun to set when Chihiro woke from her sleep. She was still used to the Spirit World schedule. She smiled at herself and firmly told herself that today would be the day when she told Haku she loved him. Dragging her slightly bruised body from the bed, Kina had certainly made many impressions on her.

Stepping quietly into the room with the hot-spring Sen filled up the tub and was about to remove her clothes when she heard a rustling behind her. Thinking it was Haku she turned around with the 'get away' look on her face only to see a woman holding up a bar of soap and smiling at her.

"Hello again Sen, I heard the water and thought that you might like a new bar of soap." Chihiro smiled at the woman and took the soap, the woman then began to add different salts and herbs to the water. "I knew you'd want different soap because Haku uses his far to much, you'd hardly get in a good wash."

"Ummm, who are you?" Chihiro asked when the woman was about to leave. She turned and smiled at Sen.

"My name is Melody, you met me as Kina but as soon as you and the others arrived I decided that secrecy is not a big deal to me any more." Chihiro nodded like she understood and watched Melody fade into the wall, like she wasn't even there to begin with.

The water hugged Chihiro's velvet skin, warming her instantly and waking her from her slumber completely. She began to think about Melody, how good she looked now, how plain she herself was. Would Haku even want her now that Melody was herself again?

Giving herself a mental slap Chihiro began to think of how Haku would take the news, that she would give herself to him freely if only he'd ask.

Oh how grown up he was, taller, a wonderfully pleasant face someone she could love for features, he was kinder now and simply wonderful. Chihiro sighed again and opened her eyes.

"AHHHH!" Chihiro screamed and quickly covered her form with bubbles and soap suds. Haku was standing at the door, and had been looking at her until she screamed now his back was facing her.

sSs

He'd only meant to look for a second, but then she'd been talking to her self about love and how he couldn't love her. Oh how wrong she was, but then again she probably didn't realize that she was speaking aloud, that he could hear her and that he had loved her since the day they met in the river.

Now she was angry at him for prying, he shouldn't have now he would have to act the same towards her.

"Sen you are to join me today for a tour, many things have changed since you've last been here and as a guest you need to know the grounds, and I expect you ready in an hour." He walked away from her a single tear flowing down his face, how could she ever love him, when he thought himself a monster.

sSs

Chihiro lay in the water stunned. She had been thinking how wonderful it would be if Haku stripped and joined her in the tub? Would they make love, or just simply enjoy the other's company, sharing things about each other about what had happened over the years.

Crying softly Chihiro lifted herself out of the tub and dressed quickly. No wanting to stain the wonderful silk with her own tears Chihiro took a bath towel to wipe her face.

"I will not let him upset me anymore, if he wants to be cold I'll be colder, he won't break me I will not submit." Chihiro sighed and then left the room, she headed towards the garden with a hardened heart and a smiling face, at least she was back in the Spirit World.

sSs

Kiko woke at the crack of dawn, or at least what she thought was dawn; but staring out at the sky she realized that it must be closer to night. Yawning she moves away from her parents warm bodies.

Standing up she heads to the balcony where she finds Yasha already awake. He had been given a robe that matched Sesshomaru by the girl Kina, except it was different colors, a blue instead of maroon.

She herself was wearing what Kina called a priestesses robe, it was white and red, at the moment it billowed in the wind making Kiko feel like a goddess.

"You shouldn't wear that." Yasha said without looking at her. He had a strong voice, and now had a sword on his side. It was smaller and more lethal then their fathers, it shone like new just like Sesshomaru's.

"And why not Yasha, you know very well that I can't fit into mother's clothes." It was true, they had tried for hours to get Kiko into Kagome's old school clothes.

"They make mother sad, and make father afraid." Kiko huffed.

"I just look like that Kikyou person, but I'm not!" She felt horrible about bringing back her mother's painful memories but she couldn't help how she looked.

Yasha sighed "You very well could be, in fact I don't even want to trust you any longer." Kiko had had enough. She smacked her brother, bringing him to the floor and she jumped off the balcony. Landing on the ground she ran into the pig stalls where she immediately began to cry.

"Why do you cry young one?" A soft voice asked. Kiko looked up and saw a woman dressed like her. Her hair was long and black, and she held a beautiful long bow in her hands. Kiko couldn't help but like the woman because her smile was so kind.

"My brother Yasha, thinks I am evil, thinks that I am Kikyou reborn and that I will kill our mother…But I can't be! Mother is Kikyou reborn! I am just Kiko!" Kiko rushed into the woman's arms where she was held fast.

"Darling Kiko, do you know who I am?"

"No." Kiko sniffled.

"I am the priestess Kikyou, and I am here to help you and your father and brother." Kiko shrunk away slightly but then returned to the warm embrace.

"You will help us?"

"Yes, but you have to help me help you." Kiko smiled at the warmness she felt coming from this woman, who was not at all like her mother.

"Yes, I'll help you no matter what." Kikyou laughed, this child should have been her's with Inuyasha and now she could be, Kagome would be dead before the week was out.

"Young Kiko, I need you to take this plant and place it's leaves in you father's and brother's tea, then you will take my bow and use this arrow to shoot your mother."

Kiko's eyes widened, but then she stared back into Kikyou's eyes and her eyes glassed over.

"Why can't I just use the leaves on mother?"

"Because the leaves will only work on men my darling, my lovely Kiko. Once you do this we will be together forever and no one will think you evil." Kiko nodded and took the bow and the bright green arrow from Kikyou. At once the arrow turned a dull brown.

"I will do this for you, I love you Kikyou. I would do anything to see you happy."

"You can call me mother."

sSs (Early that day)

Melody dressed, it was in the morning, because she needed sleep only a few days every few months; the same as a grown, pure Youkai; she wanted to show Sesshomaru the land in the light as well as the darkness.

"Mel, let me up. I promise I'll be good." Red whined from her bed, but Melody knew full well that if he was free he'd ruin her day with Sesshomaru.

"Nope, you can't get up until the Elders decide to let you back on the ship, and by then I will have gained my freedom." Melody placed a strip of duck tape over his mouth and winked at him before leaving the room with a light fizzle.

sSs

**Okay so this is a lot shorter than normal but it was time to crunch and I wanted this out ASAP!**

**Ja ne**

**Ivy**


End file.
